


Leaving a deep scent

by Tekkaguya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (only mentioned atleast), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Past selfharm, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Yusaku is not a virgin, Yusaku takes some really questionable decisions, some other characters mentioned - Freeform, underage sex only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekkaguya/pseuds/Tekkaguya
Summary: Yusaku has thought in fucking monsters before, he gets what he wants when he decides to investigate the strange things happening in Link Vrains.[Set at the start of the Tower of Hanoi arc and the start of season two]





	Leaving a deep scent

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok let me explain. This came to be only because I have needs and as I can write it myself I thought 'Why not?'.  
> The main idea was born because a friend wrote that she wondered what would happened if Playmaker was catched by that sewer monster in chaps 30/31 (I think). I talked to her and we conclude that it would be good to have a fic about it and gave me the permission to, so its not an eterily idea of mine and I want to thank her for this and all her support through the months I worked on this!
> 
> I will not lie, everyone writes so good vrains fics that some elements are greatly influenced by them and I wanted to incorporate them to the story, so also thanks to all the amazing writers on here!
> 
> Well, and SORRY FOR WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ BECAUSE THIS SHIT IS ONE OF THE KINKIEST THINGS I HAVE WRITTEN TO THIS DAY.
> 
> Enjoy!

He ran as fast as he could. Even with the water in the floor of the gritty sewers he was able to skillfully dodge every single attempt of capture from the creature that was chasing him.

Maybe he invaded his territory, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't allow to be captured when he had to find out what his Link Sense tried to warn him about something wrong on Link Vrains.

'Faster Playmaker-sama! It is going to catch us!'

'Shut up!'

Like, what was thinking this AI he was doing!? Of course he was trying to lose this thing to actually catch up with Ghost Girl after she was able to fool him [Ai] so easily. Maybe if he uses the floor on his favor to finally get rid of it in a corner...

But before he could finish formulating a plan, Playmaker slipped and fell loudly into the floor. He was quickly enough to get his hands in the way in time to avoid hitting his head thanks to his good reflects, surely he was going to get a sore wrist in the real world for the flashback, but nothing too serious.

Or at least he thought before that monster stomped on him.

Hard.

He started to uncontrollably cough as the air was so forcefully knocked out of him. It was starting to get harder to correctly breath with the humidity of the place and the giant hand of that monster pressing on his back, getting out all the remaining air out of him.

At this point was when he started to trash and turn, trying to get free from that creature. He tried to scratch it or even bite, but it seemed like this thing didn't feel any of the pain he tried to inflinge on it.

He had to do something! He needs to act fast before this creature kills him!

But the beast seemed to be insistent on ending what it started as it applied more pressure on him, he could almost swear that something was going to crack at any moment.

And that was the last thing he could remember before he lost conciousness.

\----------

It was weird for him to have this prolongued periods of sleep without nightmares, being those the only thing on earth that was able to fully woke him up.

'...Pl..r. s...!'

'Playmaker-sama!'

He swore he could sleep for a little longer if it wasn't for that voice that kept insisting on him to finally open his eyes. Surely, waking up by something like Ai's voice was new for him when he was so used to have his sleeping schedule disturbed by the unpleasant memories and traumas from his past.

'Playmaker-sama! Are you listening? Are you here!?'

With his disoriented gaze, he was able to barely see the tiny and blurry AI that seemed to watch him with... concern?

Why would he be concerned when he treats him like a hostage and nothing more?

That was the least of his problems as soon as he started to scan the place with his still slightly unfocused gaze. Totally ignoring what Ai was rambling about. He still felt sleepy and his body had this sensation of heaviness that made it even more difficult to properly concentrate or move, or even think correctly.

He was still in the sewers, in a dead end to be more clear. He was along with Ghost Girl trying to found out what was this feeling he perceived through his Link sense until they parted ways and that was when...

When he came across with that thing.

He quickly tried to raise his arm and flail his legs to start running, but what he found was only pain, an incredible and intense pain that made him cry out loud and almost let out some tears from how strong it was.

Now he understood why Ai was panicking and couldn't shut up for an instant as he saw the enormous hand that was, basically, imprisoning him between equally gigantic fingers; two of them totally inmobilizing his shoulders and arms, two more on his torso and hips and one of them between his legs so he couldn't slip through them so easily.

He tried to slow down his raging breath, this thing seemed to react to his movements, if he tried to struggle against those fingers he could end up totally crushed between them before he could notice.

As his breath started to even, he tried to think on a way to get free from that situation; logging out wasn't an option, he haven't come this far to just flee and leave this place to its luck.

Ai was not an option. Of course he was not helping him because he didn't know if this thing was infected with a virus or something in the similar lines. Besides, he couldn't risk his valuable hostage. No matter how annoying he was in the end.

While absorbed in his thoughts, his sharp eye didn't lose the moment when the beast raised its left hand to him, totally startling him and making his body go tense again in an attempt of getting away from the monster tentacled arm.

His moves caused a reaction again and the monsters reafirmed his strong grip on his small body, making him violently cough again for the air rushing out of his lungs so fast.

If that thing kept applying this much pression on him it will easily break his ribs.

He tried to get as much air as he could to relax again. It seemed that as long as he stayed relaxed and without struggling, this thing will surely loosen up its hold on him, with some luck he could be able to finally scape from it.

And he guessed right, as soon as he started to relax, the monster started to slowly loose up the fingers that surrounded him. While he was at it, he started to look attently to the beast's tentacled arm. He didn't noticed it before while he was running. It was obvious, he didn't had time to check out those details while he was running for his life.

They looked slimy and wet, maybe for the same water from the sewers, what really got his attention was that they were of different sizes, the smaller of them being around the same size of his closed fist.

He thought that maybe it was because of his Link Sense or just because of the prolongued time in which he showed a certain curiosity on them, but the creature seemed to notice the interest he had on its appendages and decided that it was a good idea to show him what they were good for as one of them forcefully tried to enter his mouth, only getting to slap his lips as he quickly shut it closed as a reflex.

This was only getting him altered and nervous, his jaw starting to ache as he pressed hard his teeth to keep those persistent tentacles away from it. Leaving his face a total mess as they leaved all that slimy substance whenever they touched him. But he made the mistake of struggle and trash to get free from them, causing the monster to clench its fingers on him once again and making him cry, finally opening his mouth by the agonizing pain on his ribs. Before he could take air to his lungs, one of the tentacles finally made its way to his mouth.

Playmaker tried to gasp by the sudden intrusion, only to notice that the tentacle was trying to invade even more of his mouth. With his arms totally bound and without the possibility of moving the rest of his body, he couldn't help but taking a taste of the invasive appendage in his mouth.

It feelt cold and wet, showing a clear surprise by the lack of flavor on it. Somehow he felt some kind of relief of it not leaving a gross flavor on his tongue.

The tentacle by its side, started to gently rub itself at the roof of Playmaker's mouth, with such slow pace like if it wanted to tangle and make knots inside of it, making the youth's head lean back in the process and gasp by the flourishing sensations it leaved behind where it decided to caress him.

He could almost chuckle to himself when the tentacle reacted just as he wanted when he licked the lenght of it inside of his mouth if it wasn't for that same appendage that was now tanggling, pressing and fighting so deliciously with his tongue.

In that moment, Playmaker decided that this was better than he could ever imagine.

Maybe as good as sucking a normal dick or even better.

Yusaku was not dumb, much less innocent.

Sometimes he thought he was like this because the Lost Incident not only fucked up his sleep, eating and social habits, but also something he couldn't totally understand, some tiny but powerful corner inside of his mess of a head that wasn't the one that made him think and live on his revenge.

Because when he is only Fujiki Yusaku and not Playmaker hero of Link Vrains, he uses to cope with all his stress, frustrations and blood thirst with sex.

It was the only thing that made him forget about everything, about those frustrations, about that stress, about him not finding enjoyment in anything he did but this when the sessions with the psychologist didn't work on him anymore.

The first time he did it around a year or so with a man in a hotel room was truly exhilarating for him.

No, more than that.

His first time made him feel a relief even greater than that of all of those years of therapy. Because when he was getting his brains fucked out he didn't have to think on anything, just let his body do all the work and focus on how to get even more pleasure.

'You really are insatiable, isn't it, Yusaku-chan~?' That man had told him after he cummed for the first time and he still wanted more until he felt like he needed to rest to distract himself from what he had just done and the pain from the first intrussion to his body.

He didn't answered and limited himself to just hum in response and then, he just went to sleep, not wanting to think anymore in the wrongness he felt towards the situation.

And after that, he started to search for more men that were eager to fuck him for an entire night at any day of the week, no matter if they were only a couple of years older than him or even older, as long as he got to forget and stop thinking about all the frustrations that plagued him, it was ok for him.

The first months he got exactly what he wanted, he started to realize how much he liked to be treated roughly, to be humilliated by his partners until he finally cummed so hard and ended up all sore and sweaty and sleepy; almost passing out for having all his energy drained.

But as the time passed, that didn't seemed to be enough for him.

He went from having sex at night with others to start to masturbate at any time of the day, it wasn't like he hasn't done it before, the difference was that he used to do it sporadically only at night and, normally, after he woke up from a nightmare and needed something to tire himself out to return to sleep. But this time, he noted, was different. After a bad episode of anxiety, the need for stimulation was so intense and hard to ignore that he had to excuse himself from class to literally run to the bathroom and 'relieve' himself.

At least this was better than when he tried to cut himself to see if he could get that same relief, he thought at that time. But the relief that sex gave him was also for a brief moment and things only seemed to spiral to the worse from that point.

No matter how much he masturbated or how many hours he went on fucking with someone else, he didn't feel satisfied anymore.

He kept on going with those activities just for the sake of tiring himself to sleep, but the emptiness and unsatisfaction still remained. It soon turned into something that made him feel sick to his stomach, not because he suddenly felt disgust of having sex with strangers, but because the thought of not feeling anything anymore made him remember that maybe he was so broken, so fucked up and wrong that maybe he was never meant to have something for him and solely him from the beginning.

Maybe he was only destined to despair, having his childhood robbed, never experiencing a normal life for something that was never his fault.

Or at least that was what he thought until a certain night on his monitor. He came across with a forum where people used to talk about their 'experiences' of a place on Link Vrains where they were able to do some things that seemed to be 'stronger' for some. His curiosity won at that time and he started to search on them.

He came across with kinks that got his attention and found himself so distracted by them, with his eyes totally glued to the screen for hours searching for videos, photos, movies if they were any.

But the one that got him and fascinated him the most was the thought of being fucked by monsters.

He stayed until late at night in front of the monitor watching clips of girls get fucked so rough and hard and so deliciously by tentacles that when he realized, his hand was already on his cock, masturbating it with the help of the precum that was already leaking through the tip.

He imagined being in those girls place, with all those tentacles roaming his body, feeling him up and then, fucking him so hard that he could almost forget his own name.

The only thought was so intense to make him orgasm like when he used to be in bed with a man on a hotel room.

After that night, everytime he was having sex with a partner and he felt he couldn't reach his climax, his mind started to divagate to scenarios where he was having sex with some tentacled creature at the moment. Just imaginning that made his ears ring and his mind go blank for the powerful orgasm. He never felt bad for doing it, the men he got in bed with could believe all the time they wanted that they were the reason of him getting such pleasure, but the truth was that people [humans] were not enough for him anymore.

Sometime after that, he found a topic in the same forum he visited before that it was indeed possible to create a program or something similar that emulated a monster like that in Vrains, but that took a lot of resources, time and coding and between those conversations he found out that that was why a lot of users preferred to use a monster from one of their duel monsters cards. Yusaku decided to take a peek between his own deck and couldn't found something similar or that he saw viable, so he decided for the most possible option; he could use his time at nights to start with the program and sacrifice some of his sessions on the hotel rooms to get what he wanted.

The thought invaded his mind, it was going to be worth and repair to him at the end even when he had to endure some of his baddest anxiety episodes.

But before he could even start properly with the program, he found a clue about the ones to blame about all the Lost Incident and that made him to create his first account to start his hunt against the Knights of Hanoi. It made him stop all his rutine and only focus on getting his revenge to finally satiate the bloodthirst he had felt for years.

That stopped him from having sex with strangers and working on his program for sometime.

Until now.

With his face already flushed and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, Playmaker tried to keep licking and sucking on the tentacle like he would with a normal dick; the wet noises from his mouth being the only audible thing on the place.

He could already start to feel the ringing on his ears, the exhilarating feeling of his heart pounding so fast in his chest by the adrenaline and while his mind was not completely blank, he kept thinking on the moment, in how this was really happening.

Just like he wished all this time.

Suddenly, the monster started to use more of its tentacles on him, maybe because he was finally relaxing and showing no resistance to get them off him soon.

'Ah---'

Playmaker briefly gasped as some of those tentacles rolled up to his neck, making his head slowly lean back again as they reafirmed its grip on it. He would think they were trying to strangle him, but that was not the case as they did it almost in a gentle way. And like if they wanted to reafirm his thoughts, they started to caress him, leaving all its slimy sustance on his neck, his hair, his face, staining him even more than what he was already before.

But he didn't care, neither he felt grossed by them. It was totally the opposite. He LOVED the moment, loved how he got all the attention, loved how his most craved fantasy was finally getting real.

He took the oportunity to lick one of them on the corner of his mouth, sticking his tongue out in a pretty obscene way to reach it now that only a small portion of the first one was still clinging on the other corner. At least that was until he decided to focus his attention on the first one again, it started to go in and out, fucking his mouth so eagerly and making a mess with its movements.

He had no choice but swallow some of the substance, it wasn't as bad as he imagined for a moment. Soon, the swallowing noises started to get louder, he was getting aroused by just listening to them. He sucked with so much force and desire until his lips started to feel sore. Finally, he let the tentacle go off his mouth when he couldn't feel it anymore, a tendril of saliva loosely hanging from the tip of the appendage and his tongue, his mouth full of that substance that now hanged on tendrils inside of it.

He swallowed it all, licking his lips hungrily after, trying to get all of it inside. Rejoicing in how good and full it made him feel.

Its then, when he fixed his gaze lower, that he noticed his nipples were already showing throught his suit, he felt so sensible and hot that he could almost swear he could feel them rub painfully against the cloth by the lack of attention. And not only that, what did it the most uncomfortable for him was that he was already hard, his erection pressing against his tight and making a noticeable bulge against his clothes; some of the precum already tresspasing and staining it as it had already started to drip.

He wants, no, he NEEDS attention on it.

He tried to accommodate his body the best he could to lovingly rub himself in the monster's finger between his legs the best he could, his hips going from front to back, trying to press his cock in it even when it turned out more difficult from what he initially thought.

'Aahh AAHh!'

He moaned so loud after being neglected of contact, finally getting a little bit more of pleasure and trying to get lost in the moment. But still, what he really wanted was to have those tentacles in other parts of him and not only binding his neck...

And suddenly, it was when the creature freed him from his improvised prison. Feeling all his limbs free gave him just a bit of relief, but not the euphoria he was expecting to get soon.

Its when it hitted him that maybe he could try to instruct this monster where he really wanted those tentacles of it, but at the same time, if he failed the worst case scenario could be the monster believing that he was becoming stressed and a sudden movement could get him killed by the same appendages that were now around his neck.

He needed to be relaxed to do this, no mistakes.

He started by caressing the finger he was now seated on, to show it that he was no menace to it, slowly reaching one of his hands to one of the other creature's appendages that were still near him aside from the ones on his neck. With extremely care he took on one, a pretty wide and large one and slowly took it with him. He tried to not get tense when he got a reaction from the monster, but it seemed to only be a little spasm by his action. Probably the creature decided to not do something against it because he was totally calm [but totally nervous on the inside about what he was doing, for sure] and it didn't sense him as a menace.

Now with a firm grip on it, he started to jack it off like he would with a cock. Running his hand up and down, applying more pressure on it randomly, kissing and licking it to show how good he was on giving a blowjob. The monster started to emit a deep and satisfactory sound [maybe more like a purr].

Playmaker could only smirk at this.

'You like this, huh? I also want some fun too, you know~'

But the creature seemed to want to play by its own rules instead of his, as the better he got was attention to his nipples, making him gasp by how sensitive he already was. Two more tentacles started to molest his chest, rubbing themselves in his breasts and pulling hard on the tender buds there even when they were still fully clothed, making him whine and arc his body foward to get more of the contact. He was only getting teased to make him squirm and moan some more.

By this point he was already trying with all his might to not cum. He didn't want it to end like this, not now.

Ai could already tell how much Yusaku was trying to resist, he had already watch him like this before from the occasional times he has saw him masturbate at his home, his face all flushed, with his brows totally frowned, heavily sweating and tighly gritting his teeth; denying his own orgasm for a little longer to demand more to his body to tire himself out. He knew better than anyone to not bother him when he was into this if he didn't want to see hell when he finally logged out.

'Ah--, j--just fuck m-me a-already!'

He tried to coo one of the tentacles rubbing his nipples to where he wanted it, but the only response he got was getting his right arm restrained by another appendage. This time it didn't do it as aggresive or hard as the monster's fingers, the grip wasn't tight and he could still move his hand if he wished. He closed his hand on the tentacle that was laying on his palm and started to rub it with his thump, maybe with a little more of persuation he could finally get what he wanted.

He stayed like this for a short while, when finally the creature decided to take care on what he needed; the tentacles stopped their ministrations in his chest and traveled lower into him, now palpating the zone where his cock was, now fully erected against the flat of his stomach.

Playmaker couldn't help but meowl by the gentle touch. The appendages where fixed right where his cock was leaking precum, maybe they were actually attracted to his body heat? It was the most probable thing as they were no longer freezing cold and only gained heat by rubbing on him or getting into his mouth, he didn't know and he no longer had the mind to keep thinking on it too much.

They suddenly were able to tear the cloth open, freeing his cock, getting a wave of the freezing cold air of the seweers that made it twitch a little, but it still stood tall, hard and flushed by all the time of denial.

One of the limbs started to poke at the slit curiously before getting only a little portion of it inside.

'Nghh... no.' He said in a raspy voice, making him try to close his legs by the action; it kind of hurt, but the intrusion also made him feel a different kind of pleasure with how perfectly it fitted inside, stimulating and lubricating him there when he had only tried with a cotton stick before.

When it pulled out, it finally tangled itself all around his dick, no more gentle caressing or rubbing, the thing encased his member so quickly, trying to get more heat from him that he was only able to moan and throw his head back for the overwhelming feeling. The large appendage moved over his cock vigorously, masturbating him so roughly while the other cupped his balls, leaving all its slimy susbtance over him, helping perfectly as lube to keep it nice and wet and so very warm.

He could already feel the tingling on his body again, no longer being able to listen to the wet noises properly, the warm sensation pooling in his belly so pleasantly and intense, his mind starting to fog to only feel more pleasure. He started to contrast the appendage movements to get more of it, placing both hands on the monsters big finger and adjusting his grip on it to thrust his hips as much he could, his pretty green and semi teared gaze already darkened and disoriented with his tongue hanging from his mouth and saliva dripping from the corners of it.

He felt so esthasic that he might cry in fat droplets because of it.

Its when the tentacle closed around him, very much like if it was hugging him, applying more pressure to his hard and needy cock that that was what made Playmaker finally come, arquing his body farther this time with a silent scream; his come falling on the tentacles and the floor near the monsters feet.

Its then, when he is laying in the beast enormous finger trying to catch his breath, that he notices a different aroma in the air of the sewers. It seemed that with the seconds that almost sweet scent started to become stronger and stronger until it finally invaded over the small place they were in. Is only when he finally focuses that he realizes that the substance that now covers him everywhere seems to be the source of that sickly sweet aroma. It was curious, it didn't possesed any aroma or flavor just some minutes ago...

He just lays there for a moment to recover himself when he starts to feel an itching sensation on his skin, an almost primal desire deep in his gut that he can't ignore by now and then, is when a simple thought crosses his mind.

He reaches the lower part of his suit from behind and after just some minutes of fumbling with it he manages to break it, a portion of his ass and all his entrance in the air. He can't help but moan at how senstive he already is when he starts to finger himself with the help of the slime the tentacles leaved on him to stretch his entrance as much as he can. They reach deep, trying to finally touch his prostate to start to feel pleasure over the pain as it has been a while since the last time he did this.

He can feel himself starting to get hard again, for that heat pooling in his stomach by the anticipation. He groans the moment he brushes his prostate, his senses starting to get numb again by the pleasure as he thrusts against his fingers to reach deeper, the wet noises from his lubed hole starting to get louder and louder as he decides to increase the speed.

'Nnnnhhhgg ha--' He feels so hot, so hot and needy again. Maybe a secondary effect from that sweet smelling substance he used on himself.

He is half erect when he finally gets a reaction from the monster, its thick tentacles start to climb on him again until they get to his ass, they press against it and grab roughly his cheeks, making him groan by the contact. One of those long and wide tentacles gets near to his entrance. It starts to prove it slowly, massaging it, lubbing it more to get inside easier. Its ministrations feeling so good for him that he can feel himself getting harder.

'S-So good~' He can barely mumble to himself with how heavily he is drooling, now with the tentacle slowly circling his entrance and leaving more of its slimy substance on it.

And that is until it forcefully penetrates him.

Playmaker can only give a loud cry, some of his saliva falling and forming a thin trendil from his mouth by the sudden intrusion. A cry that slowly morphs into a moan, a really satisfactory and wanton moan. Having an appendage connected to him like this makes him feel great, esthasic, so whole finally. His arousal can only give him the opportunity of giving a weak smile, the biggest he has had in a long time.

He just stays like this for a while, enjoying the moment, feeling real happiness of being filled to the brim like this; with a tentacle so hot and so wide inside of him, bigger than an average cock, so much that it was already pressing against his prostate.

He licks his lips and then, decides to start to move. The appendage seemed to have catched his drift as it also started to move slowly against him, inside and out, keeping that pace to make him enjoy the moment and adjust to the sheer size. He loves the feeling of his insides being pressed and stretched, his hole clenching around the appendage to have a better grip of it as it starts to suck the lenght inside of him deeper and deeper. His unattended cock leaking precum as it begins to regain its pretty flushed color and starts to fully raise all over again.

'So big! I feel- NNNGG AHHH! s-so full!~' He wined, as he tried to tightly grip to the monster's finger, the sensation that he might fall if he doesn't do it increases as he gets more lightheaded by the pleasure.

Its after a particular thrust, that the tentacle retracts from him, only leaving the tip inside, but before he is able to complain about, a second one as wide and long as the first decides to join in, making his hole stretch impossibly larger.

And its then when he starts to panic.

'NO! NO! NOO! I WILL BREAK!'

His entrance won't be able to take all that mass inside, this monster will rip him in two if he doesn't do something!

Even when he is starting to get stressed again, the creature doesn't takes any retialiation against him like before, not now that he is covered in his sweet scent and doesn't seem to be a menace. It doesn't wishes to kill him now that he has found an useful being to fill with its escence. It starts to slowly introduce both tentacles in a lower pace, almost like making him get used to the feeling of being this full.

Playmaker is still shaking when he gets what is happening. This is what he wanted and wished for so long, he couldn't let his... physical limitations get in the way. Only a short while after that, he starts to move again and is when he realizes that he had already accomodated to the feeling of having two big appendages inside of him.

He starts to pant and whine and moan in no time and the monster doesn't hestitate a second to start fucking him all over again.

The appendages happily abuse of his pink hole, when one enters the other leaves and viceversa, never leaving him empty for so much and giving him stimulation all the time until they start to ram into him, hard and fast. He can feel perfectly both tentacles, how they twist and push and stretch him wider from what he already was. They intertwine inside of him to go out and then push in, doubling their size and stretching him even more, making him throw his head back and forcefully moan. He is no stranger to double penetration, but this time is different, they get so deep that the thought of them ripping him apart somewhere crosses his mind again, they make him feel so wet and so full, his belly getting slightly swollen by being filled by the tentacles and their slime. When he places his gloved hands over it, he can feel the bulge they form there and how they move and push inside of him until he can finally see how they press against his skin and then retract.

His hands are gently taken by other two appendages to restrain them over his head while the others take care of re-accomodate him to make him lay on his back, his legs being spread wide open to fuck him with more ease than when he was seated between the monster hand.

The tentacles that were already around his neck stroke the side of his face again, like if they were congratulating him for being a so obedient and submissive boy; its touch so warm and welcoming for his skin that he couldn't help but lean to them almost affectionately.

One of them gets into his lips and he opens his mouth willingly to let it in this time, it thrusts into him and makes him swallow more of that hot and sweet substance now that his gag reflex seemed to be totally dead, petting him when he does so and receiving more of it to leave his stomach so very full and nice. This time all his holes are being invaded and abused so deliciously that it almost makes him look like a ragdoll by how easy it is for them to have its way with him.

His strenght started to leave his body since the moment he breathed in all that sweet scent.

Playmaker can barely think straight, only focusing on feeling more and more to reach his precious release. He is already stained everywhere with tentacles deep inside of him and over him, caressing him, staining him, fucking him and giving him everything he needed.

'AH AH AH!!' He is so gone that he only can clutch over this monster finger and moan so hard by the pleasure even when his mouth was being invaded so deep his throat, he can finally feel something again when he is being fucked instead of just feeling empty, frustrated and like if he was not allowed to anything for how wrong and broken he was.

One of the appendages starts to play again with his weeping and hard cock that stayed unattended all this time while his ass was being abused, the appendage travels all its way down caressing his chest and rolling itself around his hips until it reaches him and starts to masturbate him like he did with them with his hand earlier. Watching through half lidded eyes in an almost hypnotizing way how it goes up and down on his lenght.

He loved every minute of it, it was so hot to be enveloped like this, watch the appendages tangle between themselves to go inside fo him and his belly get swollen by them, that he finally came and he came hard. His whole body tightening by the powerful orgasm, his nails digging in the monster hard flesh, his eyes almost rolling completely to the back of his head and his body arching so far he thought he could almost break.

He would loudly moan if his mouth wasn't invaded by the increidible mass inside of it.

The clenching of his muscles was enough to make the tentacles come when they were still inside of him and while he tried to regain some of his breath, he could feel the appendages start to fill his insides even more, some of the cum from the tentacles on his dick falling on his lightly distended belly and even reaching his chest.

Now finished, the tentacles placed him gently on floor, already stainned with his sweat, come and the monster's own substances.

And while he was trying to regain his senses, a quake made the sewers shake, rubble falling dangerously near of him. He would obviously run if he didn't feel his body so heavy and his legs like if they were completely boneless.

Luckily he goes unharmed, but he can't say the same for the monster.

After one violently quake, the ground opened and the monster ended completely desintegrated by a torrent of what it seemed to be data.

Playmaker could only see with disappointment how the creature disappeared and how this event will not be repeated again.

'Uhm.. Playmaker-sama?' He can hear Ai's almost small voice calling for him. He doesn't responds and only limits himself to gaze at him silently. 'Y-You need to catch up with Ghost Girl, remember?'

It was true, he almost forgets about what he was doing there.

'Yes... just give me a sec.' He finally responds to him through his raged breath and closing his eyes to rest.

He needs to clean himself and repair his suit, nothing that a quick modification in his avatar settings can't fix, but he just lays there for a few more minutes until he can recover.

Even when he was so near of dying, he can already feel how he is starting to lose the warmth on him.

He fells a certain and well known hollowness.

He fells so empty.

\----------

Its been just two weeks since all the Tower of Hanoi incident happened.

Just two weeks since the last time he was able to log into Link Vrains and his hunt for the Knights of Hanoi ended.

Two weeks since he stopped being Playmaker and started to only be Fujiki Yusaku.

And while he only had to worry about school and helping Kusanagi in the Foodtruck in the occasions he leaved to visit Jin, the best Yusaku has been feeling the last days has been without too much will of doing anything. He was not utterly depressed, but he certainly didn't felt like doing anything either.

The person that had caused him and others so much pain was finally dead, but the thought of his special person, the one for who he fought so hard all this time didn't want to do anything with him only made him feel more frustrated.

And Ai finally leaving his side...

He felt really happy for him at the moment, but as it used to happen, you don't know what you have until you lose it. Even when their relationship didn't start as the best, he really came to have a certain affection for him and now that he was gone for good, he felt that everything in his home was more calmer and silent.

That made it feel lonely.

He was actually feeling kind of sad, even demotivated.

He hasn't even tried to restaurate Playmaker's avatar into the servers now that Link Vrains will be closed down for who knows how much time until they end fixing all the data the Tower absorbed. It was not because of him being demotivated, but because he didn't see the use of it.

Everything was over for now and logging in just for having a casual duel?

He wasn't like that at all, but if he thought on it a little more... maybe he could use his avatar in the future, who knows. Probably by this point he can already start to upload it to the servers again now that he didn't attended to classes because he didn't feel like going to fall sleep in there when he can also do it at home just for one day.

Lazily trying to untangle himself from the bed covers, he made his way to the computer monitor to start working on that now that he finally is in the mood. When it finally finished booting, he inserted the memory that contained part of Playmaker's backup data that he was able to rescue before all of the Tower's data absorbtion.

While uploading the data to the new servers, a notification appeared on his screen.

'There is a foreign element in the current archive.

Do you wish to import it?'

Yusaku read carefully the message on his screen.

A virus? He thought for a moment.

No, he would have been warned already at this point. It was strange, he didn't remember inserting any extra to his avatar or something among the lines to have a message like this to be displayed.

Well, taking a quick peek to the coding wouldn't do any harm.

He started to thoroughly analyze it, trying to catch anything off until he finally managed to get to the strange element.

He could already feel his heartbeat start to accelerate and his hands sweat when he finally found out exactly what it was.

Is the substance that monster on the sewers leaved on him, that sickly sweet scented substance he can remember so well, like if he had just smelled it again yesterday.

And like if he suddenly was possesed by something at that moment, he pressed on 'yes', so quickly that his brain was barely able to register what he actually did.

He looks into the screen the entire time, watching how the machine displays a square that shows him how much time is left to entirely import the archive, with so much attention, so focused on the thing, almost feeling like if he doesn't looks at it all the time something bad could happen. When it finally ends, he quickly goes to where the element was saved and just stares at it, almost in fascination.

Who could have thought he was able to unconsciously save this?

It was really embarrasing for him what happened on that occasion, at least only when he finally logged out from Vrains.

At first, he could only feel the pain of the flashback of what happened to him there, the numbness on his wrist when he fell on the floor and then, a white hot pain that almost made him scream like if he was dying inside his cabin when the feeling of almost having all his bones crushed in an instant came to his body, he clenched his teeth so hard he thought he might break them from how intense and horrible the feeling was.

And just when he thought he was able to take a break from the pain, the flashbacks from his orgasms arrived.

He could almost felt himself get hotter and hotter, starting to sweat like if he was inside a sauna and after that, he got so aroused and sensitive that it was almost unbeliavable for him if he didn't know better how the flashbacks on Vrains worked.

He had to cover and bite so hard on his own hand to suppress the loud wanton moans that wanted to scape from his mouth so shamelessly, like if Kusanagi wasn't at the other side of his cabin door. He could feel his hardened nipples start to rub painfully against his shirt, his already stained pants with pre-cum get tighter around his member which also hardened so fast he almost didn't have the time to register it.

His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when the orgasms hitted him, staining his underwear and pants even more. But they were so intense, they felt so good for him that he didn't cared for anything more in that moment than enjoy them the best he could until they ended.

With his shaking legs he tried to stand up again, leaning against the cabin walls to finally stand right. He took off his blazer and tied it up around his waist to hide the wet spot on his pants. He knew that everyone who saw him like this would start to think that it was strange for him to suddenly use it like that, but it was better than being seen covered in his own come.

The good thing about all that was that at least Kusanagi didn't ask about why he was like that, a good thing that he couldn't track him down on the sewers. After that, he had a really brief moment to go home and retrieve clean clothes to change before logging into Vrains again.

He used to think about that day, a lot if he was honest to himself, some of them at school where the simple thought of how he was so blissfully fucked by that creature made him have a painful hard on that he had to hide and relieve in the bathroom later. He promised to stop doing it to avoid getting any problem during classes, but he couldn't help but think constantly about that event.

And here it was, some of the code about that creature that also worked as a pheromone for what his analysis on that archive concluded. He could almost feel an smile crawl into his lips as he realized that he could use this code for the program he was working on some time ago before he started with his hunt against the knights, and with already two weeks of maintenance in Vrains he could already hack the servers to log in early in a private space and use his prograrm for himself without anyone noticing him nor bothering him.

It was perfect.

Or that was what he thought until he noticed that Playmaker's remaninig data needed a lot of fixes to use that account again, some of them could take weeks if he wroked without rest.

He frowned, almost in a rage at how near he was from finally using the program he worked on for so much time and when it seemed that the final details were almost falling from the sky right into his palm another problem decides to show up.

And then, he remembered.

His first Vrains account that he had backuped time before he even created Playmaker's avatar: Unknown.

He quickly started to rummage around his desk drawer, taking out an almost forgotten black USB he had in there. Taking out the cap, he immediately inserted it in his pc port to see what he had there.

And indeed, it was Unknown's avatar info what he had in there.

He was exactly like Playmaker in appearance, the only reason why he couldn't be mistaken by him was because of this avatar ID number and login sessions that were different from Playmaker's one, like all of those Playmaker look alikes that were formerly running through all Link Vrains because of his increasing fame.

He wasted no time in uploading the information to the servers.

Now he only had to wait and he could almost feel his heart race so fast for the anticipation.

\----------

It was weird, but familiar in a sense to loggin in his old account after so much time. Unknown could feel his heart already racing and his palms starting to sweat as he checked the last details of his program displayed in the screen in front of him.

Or maybe he was just stalling a little for what he was about to do. He found it incredibly ridiculous as it was not his first time, maybe that first time was something accidental, but this was different.

What if something goes wrong?

Well, he couldn't know until he finally tries it out.

He briefly sighed, more in a way to finally calm his own anxiety.

No one will notice his private room, he made sure of that with how constant the scans in Link Vrains had become in search of any errors to reopen the service as fast as the can.

As expected, everything was fine with the code, nothing wrong as far as he knew.

He pressed a button on the screen and quickly closed it with a flick of his fingers.

He focused his gaze in front of him and saw how his program started to work properly, materializing an exact replica of that monster on the sewers, lifting his gaze more and more to make sure that everything was fine until if finished to load completely.

When the creature was finished loading and noticed his prescence, it reached at him with its freezing tentacles, taking him by the waist and forcing him to get nearer.

Unknown could almost laugh by this if it wasn't for him being so centered on what he wanted, the pheromones were working perfectly as it no longer preceived him as a treath now that he also possesed its same smell. He was not eager to repeat the sensation of having his bones almost crushed by that enormous hand over him, so he also made sure to implement to his avatar settings the code that was responsible of giving him that sweet smell that beast in the sewers impregnated over him right before the aphrodisiac quicked in.

It still held his limbs and torso tightly, but at least it didn't trapped him to kill him at any moment he showed resistance like before [not like if he was going to show any]. They took pleasure into ripping his tight suit to start to roam all over his body under the cloth, leaving that slimy freezing cold susbtance over him like before, but he knew that would soon change the more they start to rub and cling over him to gain some heat too.

He simply closed his eyes, already starting to feel himself get harder, with his cock releasing pre-cum through the cloth and rubbing painfully against it.

He no longer felt frustrated or alone.

He no longer felt empty.

He could barely remember correctly his name after he started to be so blissfully fucked again by the sheer size of that monster tentacles, he felt content ending up all stained and used and with every single hole of his body being filled by those thick appendages.

And he went like this for days and even weeks.

He started to skip classes regularly to stay at home and loggin to his private room and be fucked by that monster again. and again. and again and again until he ended up in the floor being a moaning mess that could barely stand up or talk correctly, with all his hair tangled and covered in that monster's come from head to toe. And after that, when he logged out of the server, he got the flashbacks that made him have those powerful orgasms at least two times in a row.

He had to constantly clean his clothes after that for how stained all of them ended up.

But of course, him skipping classes didn't go unnoticed by Kusanagi, who [for his desmay] went to visit him directly to his home to talk to him about what was happening just right after he was recovering from one of his flashbacks.

He had to answer the door, still sweaty, blushed and incredibly wet for his own come.

He could just imagine how he was looking like after Kusanagi asked if he was sick, placing his hand over his forehead to be sure of it. He answered that he was indeed right and he just needed to rest a couple of days to return to school in better shape and quickly finished with it after saying that he didn't need to worry for him; he was already medicated and was showing some recovering.

It took a lot of reassure, but it worked.

He just took two days off before logging in to his private room again and the now familiar sensation of tentacles taking him around his arms made goosebumps quickly appear on his skin and his heart beat rapidly by the anticipation.

But this time, it seemed that the tenderness by this monster towards him was over, as it took him by the ancles and forcefully placed him in the ground, barely able to place both elbows to avoid hitting his head.

When he lifted his gaze to look at the creature, he could swear he could almost sense the hostility radtiating from it, almost too similar to that time in the sewers, when he was trying to scape from it and his inminent death.

The idea of struggling wasn't too appealing now like it was just moments before.

But even when he didn't struggle or tried to scape, the monster stomped over his back, hard enough to make his arms give out to the weight and his head crashing painfully against the floor. He was just able to painfully moan by the air being knocked out of him violently.

The hand over him was just barely lifted a couple of centimeters just to let the tentacles around him roll him over the floor and placed him upside down, all his limbs being bounded by tentacles and a couple more of them starting to roam his body until they entagled themselves around his waist to lift him, his ass totally in the air. He could feel them around his ankles to start to open his legs, forcing him to widely open them and give a better access to his entrance.

This is dangerous.

This is not ok.

But he couldn't help but feel expectant to see what this creature would do with him now that even he HIMSELF was getting sick of everything being gentle and careful during this sessions.

To the point where he could already feel himself starting to harden with the single tought of his clothes being ripped open and this creature forcefully making his way to his insides to take him roughly.

'Ng-agh!' He cried, returning to his current situation after being whipped on his left buttcheek by one of the appendages, probably enjoying it more than he should. No long after, his moans were the only audible thing in the room as that same appendage started to rub the part where he was whipped before and stricking hard on it again and again until his skin started to take on a pretty red shade. His moans didn't cease with the pain, not even when his buttcheek was already starting to ache and tears were already threatening to fall from his eyes; a perfect contrast to the pleasure that traveled through his spine with every hit and his now whipping erection that was already crying for attention.

He squirmed and moaned shamelessly when the appendages that were 'punishing' him started to rub themselves over his buttcheeks in a clear attempt of trying to break the fabric of his suit. He could literaly feel all the pleasure wash over him when they finally were able to break it and make contact with his bare skin. The slimy and cold sustance on them starting to gain heat the more they touched him and prove on him.

They only pressed lightly on his pink hole until they decided to make all their way in with a single and forceful movement with no previous preparation, making his entrance stretch so wide so fast that he was barely able to register it completely before crying out in pain. They didn't waste any time and started to move inside of him, getting deeper and deeper into his insides and then, sliding out to thrust inside of him again and again until he swore he was seeing stars before his eyes, all the pain morphing into pleasure as he felt those thick and so big tentacles ram into him mercilessly.

'NHHGG AHHH!! YES! YEESS!!' He screamed in his euphoria, barely able to articulate the words correctly with how much of a mess his foggy mind was right now, even harder with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

Through half lidded eyes, he saw how more of those limbs took no time to enter through the tears of his suit to make contact with more of his warm skin, the sight of them bulging and skirming and entangling inside the fabric was so hyptnotizing for him, he didn't took his sight apart until they made him throw his head back in a loud moan when they finally reached his sensitive nipples, his sweat and saliva falling to the floor by the sudden action.

They rubbed and pressed and pulled hard on them, the pain making sparks of pleasure travel through his spine, the pull of finally letting go and come becoming harder and harder by feeling those tentacles thrust so deep into him and molest the rest of his skin. He tried with all his might to resist, but it was starting to be an impossible task with all the stimulation he was receiving and with how incredible wet and warm his lower half was already; his resistance weakening when he felt one of those tentacles making his way over his lenght, for a moment he thought it was going to start to masturbate him to get to his hot cum even more quickly, or at least that was until the limb coiled itself around his member and tightened, denying his orgasm and making him cry out painfully.

He clenched his fists and his jaw tightened by the pain on his cock, he was used to denying his own orgasm, but this was too much, even for him. He couldn't resist anymore without coming, it was starting to get painful for his erection that was still heavily dripping pre-cum.

He was already feeling lightheaded by the pleasure and by the fact that he was hanging upside down, maybe he could pass out at any moment by that, he wasn't sure. Or at least he thought until he felt the thick tentacles thrust deep inside his ass and cum, releasing all its incredible load inside of him, all of that sweet smelling sustance filling him to the brim. After that, all the appendages around him let him fall face first to the cold hard ground stained with his own spit, sweat and mainly this monster cum, letting out a pathetic sound, small and barely noticeable, contrary to the pain he felt by the fall.

Trying to reincorporate turned out to be useless by how weak the pheromones were starting to make him feel and the slippery floor that returned him to the floor against his will. At the end, he simply opted to lay on his side and try to regain some of his breath, noticing how incredibly distended his stomach was by all that cum filling him. The sensation of being full and getting his stomach bloated a little was already familiar for him after weeks receiving all this monster's cum directly to his insides, but this time he was filled even more, he noticed by how full and heavy he felt and by the way his suit hugged his skin.

The sight was so weirdly hot for him for some reason, maybe the aphrodisiac that contained those pheromones were already starting to kick in as his arouse and urge to be fucked was only getting stronger by the second.

And soon enough, he found out why. After fixing his gaze on the monster again, he felt really surprised at what he was staring at for a moment; the thick, veiny and incredible big dick of that creature and it was then when his barely rational mind was able to join the dots:

This monster was preparing him to mate with him.

Should he feel horrified?

Scared or disturbed?

Others would say that he shouldn't be thinking in how he is going to make all of that girth fit in and how much he wants it inside of him now.

He saw how almost slowly the creature approached to him, reaching his tentacles to his shoulders to get a better hold on him and to prevent him from trying to scape [like if he would when his whole body was begging him to get his brains fucked out as soon as possible], wasting no time to place its enormous tip against his pink tender entrance.

Unknown couldn't help but literaly giggle to it, only able to do it for a brief moment before having all that masive cock rammed into him, nothing but pain at first for having his entrance so insanely stretched, his moan a mix of pleasure and pain.

He was so full, he thought he couldn't take anymore at this point or he might start to bleed and rip appart somewhere.

Just when he thought it couldn't go farther he was proved wrong. The beast lifted him with its tentacles [without taking out its big cock off him] and forced him to be as near to it as possible and then, thrusted its dick deep inside of him. He let out a silent scream and his body arched as far as he could, his nails sinking in what presumably was the monster's chest when he felt himself hit the base.

He tried to bare with it, clenching his teeth and pressing his forehead against the beast already warm skin, he could feel his heart beating so hard and fast against his own chest. His mind was telling him to already end with everything, he would if it wasn't for what his body was screaming at him: to get so roughly fucked, to get and feel more and more until he could get his precious relief that always came after he ends up all stainned and full of someone or something else's cum.

The monster let out a pleased noise, almost like a purr and opened its inmense mouth, one that Unknown hadn't seen since that time in the sewers, making him lift his head and face him with the help of one of the limbs that grabbed his chin. Showing no resistance, the creature let out its big pink tongue to lick his face and make out with him, making sure that the youth wouldn't close his mouth any moment by starting to thrust its big cock against him, every moan a chance to fit more and more of its tongue inside of Unknown's own little mouth.

'HHAAaaa--' He could no longer form distinguible words, just blabbering and random noises were leaving his mouth by the drool falling from it at being so roughly impalled by that monster cock, he could feel it go so deep inside of him, pressing against his walls so deliciously and making his already distended belly stretch even more for that big fat cock going out and then thrusting so hard until it ended up totally sheated inside of him.

'S-So fucking good!' Was his only coherent thought at the moment.

Totally gone, he could only moan and cry and whine with every thrust. He tried to grab onto the monster with his legs to make it hit his prostate more easily, slipping by the sweat that had already started to coat his whole body and his bare skin by his ruined suit, making it the more difficult, at least until the beast took him by the tighs to angle him and keep pounding inside of him, more eagerly and faster.

He was loving every moment of this, making sure to show some of his gratitude towards this monster by deepening their kiss, his tongue lapping and lacing with the creature's one. Deep inside of him, he was fearful of it having a bad taste and that he coulndn't get rid of later, but he has been very wrong lately. He wasn't surprised anymore of it doesn't having any of that at all, it was sweet and smelled exactly like the pheromones he spreads over himself everytime he wants it to fuck him, he became even more lightheaded and hotter with the sweet sweet taste, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head by how good he felt and his cock already whipping and spilling pre-cum all over again after having denied his orgasm for so long.

He distanced himself to take some air before he passed away, his face and lips all numb and he was sure his gag relfex was totally dead again by how far his monster tongue went through his throat. He could only lick his lips and rest briefly before getting shoved a thick and big tentacle down his throat again without protesting, he sucked and almost hollowed his cheeks to take more and more of that sweet nectar, his pleased groans being muffled by the appendage invading him. He was already full to the brim, but he didn't feel like he couldn't take anymore like some minutes ago, feeling no pain, but pleasure in his already swollen and sloshing belly he started to swallow more, the tentacle already forming a bump in his throat to place its contents directly inside of him and avoid them from spilling by his constant moans and by how rough he was being fucked.

At least that was until that insanelly big cock slamed directly against his prostate, making him arch his body and throw his head back, his eyes flicking rapidly by the intense pleaure he felt, and then it rammed against it again, forcing him to cry out loud the best he could with a thick tentacle inside of his mouth, his face so red by the feeling and the few air he could get to his lungs.

And then, another hit and the tentacle retracted from his mouth to let him take some air, not before he let out another moan that sounded so desperate and intense that it was almost like an agonizing animal, his tongue hanging from his mouth while the sweet substance that was going to be directly placed into his stomach ended up spilled all over him, his hair, his face, his chest, it ended up mixing with his sweat and saliva.

And then, a final thurst that was so fast and hard and went so deep inside of him that it finally made him cum. He came and came from finally having his long awaited relief, his cum shooting off between his body and the monster's own while the beast cum started to fill him, spurts of the liquid rushing to his core, unbale to fit all of that inside of him, it started to leak out through his tender pink entrance.

But the monster didn't let go of him, not until it started to deposit its eggs inside of him, seetling them deep in his insides to protect them and making sure they would get correctly fertilized by the cum.

He could feel every lump inside of him one by one, the smooth surface of each of them were enough to arouse him all over again, maybe the sensation was not as intense as like when the aphrodisiac from the pheromones started to kick in, but it was enough to make him go semi hard again really fast. He could even compare the feeling to when he masturbated with his toys, the only difference were that they wouldn't reach this deep.

He took a look at his bloated belly, the flesh was so distended that he was surprised it didn't ripped somewhere, he ran his hand over it and was able to feel the eggs that filled him.

It was aberrant.

It was so inhuman and wicked.

But he was feeling so good and pleased.

The monster only made him feel warm and complete, even worth of carrying offspring when other humans have only caused him pain and suffering and even were able to abandon him when they pleased.

But this creature was not like humans, unable to abandon him even now that it even stayed inside of him after filling him with its eggs and was now again caressing him and his stomach with its tentacles.

And they stayed like this until the creature took its cock out off him, all its cum gushing out from his entrance along with the eggs that were already fertilized. Taking them out wasn't painful in the slightest, they increased his already present arousal, the stimulation making him go fully hard and making him weakly moan. He had to bite his lower lip or his hand for how pleasurable the experience was, climaxing when the last of them went out.

All the effort was too much for his body and without noticing, he finally passed out.

When he woke up, he noticed he was still logged in, resting in his own and the monster's cum, but there was no trace of the last or the eggs, he felt so tired and sleepy that he would even wonder if what happened was real or if it was only a dream if he didn't had the physical proof and his suit wasn't ripped everywhere.

Without thinking it twice, he logged out to finally rest properly.

\----------

Yusaku was baffled for what he was watching on his screen.

His program... was gone.

He wasn't sure how or why it happened when the rest of his pc was in perfect condition, no sign of damage or a possible infection, it just simply disappeared like if it didn't exist in the first place.

It was so frustrating for him even when not even one of his backups was there.

He just frowned, trying to resist the urge of throwing the goddamned monitor to the other side of his room.

\----------

It was an awful long time since he logged into Vrains, since his Playmaker avatar was finally fully repaired, he didn't need Unknown to loggin again. And even when his heart ached for not being able of retreiving Jin's stolen memory back, he also felt some kind of happiness to have Ai back to his side again.

Having him in his duel disk again was so relieving, turning to the screen and seeing that pair of yellow eyes looking back at him made him feel at peace again.

His heart almost flustered when Ai told him that there was something... different about him that time when he was alone with him in his room of his old home.

That he was looking better... smelling so good.

That kind of different?

He has done nothing to his appeareance nor he had started to use a colone or something in the lines, but he didn't care about anything of that when Ai stretched his body from his duel disk to reach to his face, rubbing lovingly to his face and then reaching to his lips like if kissing with an unexistant mouth, trapping his face with his tiny hands until the ignis body stretched and turned and finally took the form of the single eyed tentacled monster that doubled him on size he knew so well.

The monster got lower to his face to see him directly with its big single eye.

'You smell so delicious! I can barely control myself from fucking you right now and here!'

The youth raised his hands to take the abomination in front of him, placing both of his palms to the sides of its head.

'And what is preventing you to?'

'Don't expect me to be tender with you just because you are my origin.'

'I never asked for tenderness.'

The monster laughed out loud, showing such unique glee through his single eye.

'I coulnd't expect less from the cold, emotionless and cruel Playmaker!' It speaked with its mouth full of sharp teeth that Yusaku has never found intimidating but entrancing in some twisted way.

The creature hugged [trapped] him between its tentacles, his lithe body being so easy to take and place so near of him, the youth chest against its own unnatural body while he wrapped his arms around its long neck.

Ai's tongue had no distintive flavor, but it sure was warm against his own, was this a product of him being born directly from a human in contrast to the monsters that were created through solely programs in Link Vrains?

He didn't know and didn't think too much on it when the tentacles roaming his body started to playfully tug at his school uniform and then, directly touch his bare skin underneath, making him weakly moan while his mouth was being so roughly taken by Ai's long and slippery one.

'Hehe, you look so cute Playmaker-sama! With you face so red and your eyes screaming silently for more!'

Yusaku sunk his nails, pressing his growing erection even closer against Ai's body and clenching hard on his teeth.

'SHUT UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY! FUCK ME HARD RIGHT NOW!!'

The sudden desperate outburst from the boy took Ai off guard for a moment. Yusaku was so needy, so desperate, he found really cute how he pathetically tried to get off by rubbing his hard cock against him.

He just answered with a devious smile before pressing a tentacle against his origin tender pink entrance, the skin feeling so soft and warm and wet and so pleasant to his touch.

'Ahh~ you always get so irrational when you are like this ~'

And then, he forcefully penetrated him with it, the skin finally giving out so easily and getting so deep inside of him, it was interesting to him finally experience sex like this with a human instead of only watching it through a screen, they felt so soft and fragile, like if they could break so easily.

Yusaku by his part felt like heaven, clutching tighter to his monster like if his life depended on it. The sensation of finally being fucked by Ai was so overwhelming for him, like a part of him finally returning to his rightfully place, almost like if he was whole again.

He moaned so painfully hard, almost like dying for the intense feeling crossing throught every fiber of skin and every cell of his body. His moans started to get cut by every move Ai's tentacle made inside of him, going in and then out, never slowing his pace until another one entered on him when the first one was still thrusting inside of him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his tongue hanging freely from his mouth while saliva dripped from it, his whole body gaining that pretty shade of red that Ai loved to see so much.

'I always wondered what would it feel like to do this to you, seeing you personally like this instead of just watching from afar while you enjoyed yourself so much with other humans and mosnters.' Ai whispered directly to the boy's ear, making sure he was able to hear him through his euforia, caressing his small back with his remaining appendages. 'You know, fucking and stuffing you so full of my tentacles as you seem to like them so much! Ah Yusaku! you will look so beautiful carrying on my offspring!'

Yusaku threw his head back at the feeling of his prostate being hitted mercilessly with no signs of stopping soon, his cock dripping pre-cum more profusely at the sight of his belly already getting swollen by the tentacles and their cum being directly placed into his insides.

'YES PLEASE!! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME UNTIL YOU BREED ME!' He screamed, his sight showing how gone his already was.

He loved to be fucked by these appendages, he loved Ai for making him feel whole after searching for relief for so long.

He loved his monsters.


End file.
